Episode 7981 (24th October 2012)
Plot Ryan's devastated over Tracy's revelations. Michelle tries to comfort him. Ken and Deirdre are disgusted with Tracy for her treatment of Ryan. Tracy shrugs off their contempt. Audrey tells Lewis that she'll book them into a nice restaurant for dinner. When Mary tells Anna she's planning a Greek Night at the café, Anna makes it clear that she's having nothing to do with it. Izzy and Gary set off for the clinic where Izzy has her eggs harvested. Steve forces his way into Michelle's flat insisting they have to talk. Michelle's still furious with him but gradually Steve wins her round explaining how he never wanted to hurt her and has loved her all along. Gloria lets Lewis think that she's quietly in agony. Lewis fusses round her and insists she puts her feet up in the back room. Gloria enjoys the attention. As Ryan discovers how Steve set him up, getting him to propose to Tracy, he's convinced that Michelle must have been in on the plan too. Michelle swears she knew nothing about it but Ryan's disbelieving and storms out angrily. In a fury, Ryan jumps in a cab and asks the driver to take him to a bar in town. Worried about her mate, Sophie jumps in the car with him. Gloria dupes Lewis into agreeing to have dinner with her, pretending she needs to talk about her illness. Ryan gets drunk, scores some cocaine and starts a fight in the bar. Sophie watches helplessly until the bouncer throws him out. Guiltily Lewis cancels dinner with Audrey pretending that he's seeing an old friend with marriage troubles. Audrey's none the wiser. High on cocaine, Ryan plays chicken with the traffic on a dual carriageway. Sophie implores him to stop but Ryan purposely ignores her. At the Greek Night, Beth produces her own Ouzo. Mary points out that they shouldn't be drinking spirits but her words fall on deaf ears. As Sophie makes a last desperate attempt to pull Ryan off the dual carriageway, she's knocked down by an oncoming car. Ryan is stunned. Cast Regular cast *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas (Credited as "Kym Marsh") *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment Guest cast *Niall - Greg Kelly *Punter - Joel Morris *Bouncer - Paul Sockett *Driver - Kris Deedigan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Audrey's *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Grasmere Drive - Living/dining room *Bar 103 *Dual carriageway Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator, Renny Krupinski as the Fight Arranger, Will Willoughby and Tracy Caudle as Stunt Doubles, with Neil Finnighan, Colin Skeaping and Mark Lisbon as the Stunt Drivers on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ryan binges on drink and drugs before getting behind the wheel and driving down a dual carriageway; and Gloria needs a friend to talk to, so Lewis agrees to go out with her that evening - leaving him wondering how to hide what he's doing from Audrey. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,190,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2012 episodes